ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mechamorph is Lost
The Mechamorph is Lost is the 14th episode of the second season and the 27th overall of BTUAM. It is an extended episode. Plot 'Knights! Assemble. Forever Knight meeting. I want all knights here, every single person' Enoch announced through a speaker. All the knights immediately ran into a larger room, full of seats. They bowed. 'This is it. No more failed attempts. We are going to get that Mechamorph, hidden in the ground and we are going to stop Ben Tennyson and take over the world!' All the Knights cheered. 'We are going to need every single Knight there, but first, I will need a few to voluntarily find very powerful allies and put a few test Forever slugs into their brains.' Ben quickly dodged to the left as Kevin threw a punch to his face. Then he ducked as Gwen kicked towards his head. He backflipped as the two moved forward, aiming their hits at him. Gwen's hands lit up pink. Kevin grabbed Gwen's hand and absorbed the mana. The two began shooting mana blasts at Ben. 'Enough, enough! Ristego!' Ben shouted. He held his hands up in a rectangular shape. His eyes lit up pink and began flickering as a pink rectangle began flickering between his hands. Then it disappeared and Ben fell down. 'We have to practice Ben, just incase the Ultimatrix stuff's up, like back on Arachnischimia' Gwen said. Ben got up, rubbing his head. 'But that was because Eunice was there' Ben whined. 'Yeah, and she saved your butt' Kevin said, laughing. Gwen whacked him. 'Oof.' 'What if Eunice shows up again? We need to be ready. But I am glad that you are beginning to learn how to control your spark and use spells.' Then, Ben's Ultimatrix began flashing and beeping. He pressed it. 'Intruder alert! Intruder alert!' It announced. They were puzzled. Intruders? Where? Then Ben realised. 'They are trying to get to the Mechamorph!' Ben shouted. They all jumped right into action. Ben transformed into Riff Raff and got ready to head off. Gwen created a mana sphere around herself and Kevin and attached it to Riff Raff's hoverboard, then he flew off, carrying Gwen and Kevin. They headed towards the desert. 'Wait!' He shouted. Gwen and Kevin got scared half to death. 'Goopie! We forgot him at home!' Ben shouted. He quickly turned to go home. The team arrived at the desert and were shocked to see so many Knights, as well as Trombipular and Simian. 'They must have every single Knight here' Ben said. 'And how'd they get Trombipular to work with them. And Simian? I thought he was going good' Kevin said. 'Remember those slugs we found? They must be controlling them' Gwen added. Goopie just sighed nervously. 'Well, it's now or never' Ben said. Gwen released the mana ball so Ben would be able to fly easier. He flew off at the Knights who were guarding the team that was digging. He clotheslined two of them. 'Strike!' he shouted, due to Riff Raff's immature attitude. When he turned around he saw atleast five Knights running at him. 'Oh sh--' he tried to swear but they tackled him. He tried to get out but they were bashing him. Gwen and Kevin were fighting off other Knights, and Goopie was flying around giving them a hand where he could. They looked over at Ben. 'Goopie, maybe you should give Ben a. Ugh! Hand' Kevin grunted. 'Ultimate Goopie!' Goopie shouted as he transformed. He flew over to the Knights who were holding Ben down and grabbed a few of them, then he flung them over his shoulder and they flew for miles. Ben, still as Riff Raff, finally got a chance to reach the Ultimatrix. He transformed into LMN and squirted acid at the remaining Knights who were holding him down. He got up and nodded at Goopie to say thank you, then he transformed into FuzzBall and rolled after a few more Knights. Gwen and Kevin were still struggling, so Kevin reached to his badge and tried a different element to absorb. He absorbed sand. Gwen created five Vaxasaurians to help her battle. Ben and Goopie were still fighting. Ben bounced on the Knights, knocking them out, but he couldn't keep them down for too long. He ruffled up his fur. 'Goopie, Ultimate or different transformation?' Ben asked. Goopie thought about it. 'Ultimate' he answered. Ben entered the evolution code with his fur. 'Ultimate FuzzBall!' he shouted. He walked over to the Knights who were getting up. They looked at him in shock. Ben raised his hand to them and began morphing it into a canon. 'Bye' he said, darkly, then he shot a large flame through the Knight's face. He walked over to the next Knight and gave him a boot to the face. Then he tried to jump and fly over the guarding Knights. It didn't work. A Knight lifted his sword and caused Ben to fall flat on his face. 'Ugh' He complained. 'Maybe I need a smaller alien... Atom!' Atom shoot vines of water at the Knights. Then he got an even better idea. 'Water Hazard!!' As Water Hazard he ran through shooting water at the Knights, then sucking it up causing their armor to rust and fall to pieces. 'Goopie, a hand please' Ben asked. 'I will give you six!' Goopie said. He curled up into a big blue ball and grew three arms on each side. As Ultimate Goopie, he shot gooey-water at as many Knights as he could, causing them to be stuck until Ben could get to them. Gwen and Kevin ran over. 'Need some help?' They asked. They watched what Ben and Goopie had been doing and joined in. Kevin absorbed a sample of water and went through drenching the Knights while Gwen wrapped them up in mana. Ben got through as many as he could risk, until there was a gap so that he could get through to the site where they were digging. 'Kevin, absorb some fire and heat up their suits so they rust. I'm leaving this up to you!' Ben instructed. He transformed into Sul and flew off to the site. There was already a giant hole. He shot energy beams down. a few seconds later they were sent flying back up at him. 'Ouch!' He got extremely angry and tried to transform into Alien X but was instead transformed into Absorbend. 'Dang it! I'm gonna have to go to the next level, Ultimate Absorbend!' He dived through the hole and landed on a small dome. 'So that's how they sent my energy beam back at me' he said. He bashed on the dome until it broke and he fell through. 'You guys are going down!' He shouted at the Knights who were digging. He looked at them and saw that they were actually in a drilling machine. Ultimate Absorbend was only standing because the tunnel had gotten to thin for him to fit through. He wiggled through to get down to the and ripped off the back door. 'You guys are going down!' He shouted at them. He held out his hands and tried to shoot an energy beam. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Then he began glowing. Suddenly, Paradox and Azmuth teleported in, but then Paradox teleported away. 'Ben, no!' Azmuth shouted. He jumped onto Ultimate Absorbend's bristles and began playing around with the Ultimatrix. Then a green beam shot from the watch to Azmuth. Ben reverted and Azmuth fell through into the drill. Paradox flashed back in and teleported Ben out of the tunnel. Paradox disappeared again as Ben stared down into the tunnel. Then, there was a giant explosion. Ben quickly pulled back from the tunnel as debris of the giant drilling machine flew out of the tunnel. Ben quickly ran for cover. He walked over towards Gwen and Kevin and Goopie who were surrounded by the Knight's bodies, laying unconscious. 'We saw that explosion. You stopped the Knights?' Gwen asked with a grin. Ben had his head low and a pout on his face. He shook his head. Kevin started laughing, but then realised Ben was being serious. 'I didn't realise that Ultimate Absorbend's powers were a self destruct beam. Azmuth absorbed the beam himself and blew up the drill they were using.' 'So, you did stop the Knights anyway? Don't sweat it dude. Of course it's a sad thing but obviously you are meant to be alive rather than Azmuth if he sacrificed himself' Kevin said. 'I guess that's a bit better' Ben said. Then the ground began shaking. The team looked over to their right and saw a giant drill coming out of the ground. Enoch and Michael got out of the drill. Enoch was holding a vial, filled a quarter of the way with red skin and black stripes through it. 'You destroyed the fake drill. It was a distraction. Bye Tennyson!' Enoch shouted. They got into the drill and drove along the surface. Ben broke down and fell to the floor. 'Finally, Michael. Now, you will see why I went through so much trouble to get that Mechamorph' Enoch said. They were looking down at Forever Brain Slug that was oddly large, the size, and shape, of a finger. Enoch lifted his hand which held the vial. He tipped it and the small contents of the Mechamorph's corpse slowly oozed out. It fell onto the brain slug and merged. The slug began glowing, then it grew to be giant and was red and black in colour. 'Now do you see Michael. Watch for the final results!' The slug grew even larger and several tubes came out of it. From those tubes it began dispensing endless amounts of smaller slugs. 'There she blows! Now we can take over the mind of anyone we like, even Ben Tennyson! Then we can claim victory! Now Michael, I want you to do the honors of brainwashing our first involuntary Knights!' Michael scraped some slugs into a jar. He then left to go brainwash some people. Michael was causing havoc in the city, throwing brain slugs at everyone. The slugs began to transform themselves, make themselves thinner, so thin that they could slide through peoples ears. Then he was burnt by a small flame. He turned and saw a mini, infant looking Swampfire. It was Goopie. He pressed the Ultimatrix and became Ultimate Swampfire. Ben stepped out from behind him as Spitter. He shot a stream of goo through to Michael. Then Goopie shot a fire bomb at the goo and Michael lit up. He screamed. Then a safeguard on the suit caused him to be watered down. Ben thought for a minute. 'On my say' he told Goopie. He spat a long stream of goo at Michael, then became Buzzshock and electrocuted him. 'For Azmuth!!!' he shouted, and Goopie shot a fire bomb at Michael. He blew up. Ben reverted for human and began walking over to where he expected to see a corpse. 'Wha?' he said, confused. There was nothing there. He looked up and saw Michael running away. 'Wimp!' Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Azmuth (Later Deceased) *Paradox Villains *Forever Knights Aliens Used By Ben *Riff Raff *LMN *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall *Atom *Water Hazard *Sul *Absorbend (Mistransformation - selected alien was Alien X) *Ultimate Absorbend *Spitter *Buzzshock By Goopie *Ultimate Goopie *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Abilities used by Kevin *Sand *Water *Fire Creatures made by Gwen *Vaxasaurian (x5) Trivia *Ben is shown trying to figure out how to use mana and spells Category:ET Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes